duckgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Movement Tips
This page is to introduce players to movement tricks that are not always outwardly apparent, and to help improve their play Standing vs. Crouching vs. Sliding The difference between standing, crouching, and sliding is very important. Standing is done whenever a duck is not moving, crouching is done when the player hits their "down" button, and sliding is done when a duck is running and hits the down button as they're running. One big difference these three have is their height. This is important for dodging/hiding from bullets. A standing duck is 5 pixels taller than a crouching duck, and a crouching duck is 5 pixels taller than a sliding duck. Generally, if a duck is dodging another duck's attacks, it's best to go for the slide. This is because it has the best height advantage, and cannot be seen from behind a box or a block high ledge, so they cannot be hit by bullets (unless of course the bullets can go past the box they're hiding behind). The other big difference is the way the ducks use guns. Strangely enough, when a duck is crouching or sliding as opposed to standing, the duck physically weighs less. This means that the ducks will be pushed further backwards from the recoil of guns. This can be dangerous when a duck is close to a ledge, because careless firing can push the duck straight off the map. Besides moving differently, ducks also hold weapons lower to the ground when crouching or sliding. This gives a crouching or sliding duck a clear advantage, because they have a shorter range to hit the duck. Sliding is best when faced with a standing duck, because the standing duck's gun actually points right overhead the sliding duck, while the sliding duck's gun points right at the torso/feet. Shooting Down The image to the right shows the turning animation for a duck flapping in the air with a gun. It can be seen that directly after the duck turns, the weapon points almost all the way down, then starts rising until it faces upwards like it did before. This is the trick behind shooting down. To shoot down, the duck must turn directions mid-air while flapping, and almost simultaneously fire their gun. It's tricky, and requires practice. The best way to execute this is to try to hit the "change direction" button at the same time as the fire button, but have your finger over the "change direction" button slightly closer to that button than your finger over the fire button is. Hopefully, this will create a close enough time difference to achieve firing at that 1-2 frames in which the duck's gun is facing down Some weapons, such as most shotgun like weapons, have enough recoil to let you fly higher if fired straight down. A skilled player with a Virtual Shotgun can effectively fly indefinitely. Gun Jumping See also: Gun Jumping Subject to a number of arcade challenges, gun jumping lets you greatly exploit the recoil of a gun to jump higher and further than you normally could, letting you reach otherwise inaccessible parts of the map. To gun-jump, press the jump button at the very moment you start firing, and keep a steady rate of fire to keep ascending. A very easy weapon to gun-jump with is the AK-47, thanks to its immense recoil. Ragdoll Grabbing A rather simple technique that lets you reach new heights! When you are airborne and your duck barely reaches a ledge, but can't quite get onto it, press the ragdoll button to have your duck's upper body fall onto the unreachable ledge, and then get back up, now standing on the ledge. Be careful not to have too much lateral momentum when ragdolling or you might simply bounce off. You can also press the ragdoll and jump button at the same time from a standstill with similar results, which might come in handy to reach platforms higher up. To enhance this even further, if up is pressed while ragdolling and jumping up, you can jump an extra 1-3 blocks, but this tactic is very random and is usually unconventional in combat. See also: * Ragdoll jumping * Extended ragdoll jumping Dart Climbing Dart climbing is an extremely situational technique that is more often used in custom maps. A dart fired at a wall will stick to it for a few moments. While it's still attached to the wall, you can use it as a step to jump further up. Other Resources * Casual Potatoes on Youtube: Duck Game: All Advanced Movement Techniques Category:Gameplay Category:Tips and Tricks